


Hunting The Hunter.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Run away now, little Harry Potter, and I promise to forget you were bold enough to kiss me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting The Hunter.

**Title: Hunting The Hunter.**   
**Author:** pekeleke  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape. **  
Rating:** PG **  
Warning(s):** None. **  
Word count:** 365 **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work. **  
Written for:**[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) Prompt **#49 – Virginity/Innocence **.**  
Summary: ** " Run away now, little Harry Potter, and I promise to forget you were bold enough to kiss me.”

******A/N:** **** Now you can download this story on **********PDF********** format at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=378&key=PEKELEKEd74bb69de8d7933034775ac229b9de0b)**

**Hunting The Hunter.**  
  
"Run away now, little Harry Potter, and I promise to forget you were bold enough to kiss me.”

Harry swallowed convulsively, realizing it'd be wise to retreat before everything got worse.  He should take his employer's advice and run away like a maiden protecting her virginity, only...  He was neither a maiden nor the kind of idiot who'd have rejected the experience of losing his innocence to this charismatic creature, if he'd been given the chance.  He'd wanted Severus Snape for years. Craved him like a winter-starved wolf craves the wily black sheep that got away and, now that it was within reach, he wasn't letting it slip his clutches unscathed.

“And if I don't?”

“Then I'll have to assume you want me to hunt you down."

“I'm nobody's prey, Headmaster.  Not even yours.”

Snape laughed.  
“You believe I'll let _you_ hunt _me_?  You are delusional, Potter.”

Harry shook his head, blatantly ignoring the man's challenge and issuing one of his own.  
“Do you always dare your partners into bed?  I know it takes skill to charm the pants off a bloke, but...”

Severus laughed again and the sound echoed around the room like a soft and breathy rumble, raising goosebumps of arousal all over Harry's skin.  
“You think I can't be charming?  I was seducing jaded Slytherins before you were even born. Sweet-talking a cocky Gryffindor professor won't make me break a sweat.”

Harry forgot how to breathe. His heart pounded a mile a minute and his green eyes darkened to black. He felt suddenly light-headed. Drunk with triumph, bone-deep desire and the awareness that he was a breath away from letting himself fall into the clutches of the man of his dreams.  
“Why don't you do it, then?  We've been dancing around this for ages.”

Severus' left brow twitched.  
“Define _'this'_. I 'm your professional superior.  I won't be accused of foul play over a personal interlude.We're either on the same page or you'll walk out the door.”

“I'm not having a brief _interlude,_ Headmaster _._ And I'm not walking out that door unless you force me.”Harry growled, thoroughly ruffled.

Severus' dark eyes softened immediately:  
“We are on the same page then, _Harry_. ”


End file.
